Moonlit Melody
by Octavias Quirky
Summary: Allen Walker, exorcist and fearless demon hunter: the Crowned Clown. With blood staining his nightly life, will he ever find light in within the spheres of his two seperate worlds? Even a Prince of the Xeron Kingdom must learn to fall, however hard that may be.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit Melody

Chapter 1

The air was dark with the coldness of the night. One breathe of air seemed to freeze with in the atmosphere. The streets were wet with the glistening rain.

There, among the darkness, was a figure. A sole figure, dressed in white. He walked softly on the pavement, making almost no deliberate noise with every step. The edge of his cloak was lined in a silver fur and his hood covered his face, leaving only a shadow of an expression. His right hand hung stiffly on the side, encased in a mystical metal. It was a long, gleaming claw, poised to kill and fight in an instant. The hunter was on the hunt. He was the Crowned Crown of the world of exorcism, of the destruction and purification of demons.

Allen Walker woke up to a dull, gray sky. He was lying in a large, white bed, his shirt loosely gripping his sides. He yawned, gripping his face in his left hand. It was another long night last night.

His faithful companion Timcampy landed beside his pillow, prodding him awake with its metal tail. He sat up and dressed. Then he went down the hall with Timcampy upon his right shoulder.

"Prince Walker, your breakfast is ready this morning," said one of the bowing butlers.

Allen nodded out of courtesy, but then said the most unexpected thing.

"I would rather not eat this morning, thank you. If you could bring some tea down to my study later, that would be most splendid."

The butler was slightly surprised. "Of course, m'lord."

Allen walked down the lengthy hallways of the mansion. The walls were decorated with beautiful stained glass. The walkways were bridged over with many skillfully carved pillars, each one similar to the other almost exactly. The doors were all very similar, save the one at the very end. It was wider than the rest, with a strange design on the handle. Allen pushed against this particular door and walked into the room.

"Son, I see you're awake."

Allen bowed slightly, his shoulder length white hair falling slightly. "Yes, Father. You summoned me?"

A large, tall gruff looking man stood up from his throne. His right eye was covered by a black eye patch and his face was unreadable due to his strange broad-brimmed hat. His smile was mischievous and gruesome at the same time. He walked down the stairs with a broad and proud jaunt.

Allen felt his father's hand upon his shoulder. He handed the boy a rolled up piece of parchment.

"You are to be engaged tomorrow, to a girl by the name of Lenalee. She is the Black Order's princess, and we must preserve the relationship we have with them as a kingdom and as a whole. Do you understand?"

Allen took the parchment. His face was grave and blank. "Yes, King Cross, I understand."

"Good, you are to meet her in the gardens at noon tomorrow. Do not oversleep."

Allen bowed. "Yes , Father sir."

The king smiled again, this time a little more gently. His red hair swayed to the side as he walked out of the room.

"Then you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was darkness, absolute darkness, along with blood, death, and destruction. She walked, trembling, on the rouge water, creating a ripple with every step. Suddenly she heard a strange melody. It was melodically menacing and beautiful at the same time. She continued to walk, finding a new object emerging from the darkness. It was a piano, and playing it, was a hooded figure.

Lenalee woke up with a start, sweat cascading around her neck. She sat up on her bed, panting heavily. Then she breathed in the morning air, feeling its warmth comfort her.

An hour later, she was getting dressed by several attendants. They were trying to squeeze a corset onto her slim figure.

"Do away with that thing, for have no need for it," Lenalee stated.

The attendants looked up in surprise, and the head maid spoke up. "Why, my dear Princess, surely you must look your best for the Prince."

She shook her head. "We will have to accept each other whether we both look like beggars or not. Plus, I would rather be more comfortable when I do talk to him."

The maid sighed. "Very well then."

Another hour passed, and Lenalee was dressed in a long, floor-length dress. It was a dark blue with somewhat of a bow tied loosely on the front. The edge of the dress was decorated with black and silver fringe.

She walked out into the courtyard where the carriage awaited her. Her brother, Prince Komui, stood beside the door, holding out his hand. She took it and looked at him. Then they hugged, the Prince and Princess both with tears in their eyes.

"I love you. sister."

"I will miss you, brother. Take good care."

She stepped within the carriage, wincing as the door was shut behind her. And then began her journey.

On the road, she leaned out against the window, pondering many complex thoughts.

_I wonder what kind of man is this Prince Allen. Based on Lavi's description, he seems to be very handsome and charming. Alas, I do not have any choice in the matter, even if he turns out to be an absolute jerk. We are the last of the Kingdoms that holds the government of this province together…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allen Walker was wandering around in the castle garden that night. He couldn't sleep for once. The mere thought of what awaited him tomorrow made his head sick with swimming thoughts. The night air helped to calm him, relieve him of that. He sighed, puffing out a breath of cloudy fog, as he sat down beside the fountain. A tall statue of a knight was standing in the middle of it, carved elegantly out of marble. He leaned forward, running his hands through his snow white hair.

Then Timcampy came and landed on his shoulder, prodding him in the cheek. Allen breathed in a heavy breath, and then stood up. There was still much work to be done.

Black figures followed him as he walked upon the glistening pavement. In the streets of the town, there was not a soul that would be safe from their clutches if it weren't for the fabled Crowned Clown. Allen smirked maliciously, enjoying the feeling of the evil flesh ripping through his metallic claw. There was something satisfying to him about the destruction of demons.

It was nearly sunup by the time that he returned back to his room. His cloak was dotted with splotches of dark blood, demon blood. He went into the bathroom to clean off, redressed, and then walked back out into the garden. Finding a small oak tree, he laid down within its complex roots, his hair and shirt collar drifting softly in the breeze.

* * *

Lenalee jerked awake at a loud thump. The carriage had run over a large rock, shaking the passenger car. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked up at the morning light. The sun was a beautiful blood orange. She contemplated the light for a while, mesmerized by its strange hue. Then realizing that the destination was nearing, she turned around and ran her hands through her hair and dress, smoothing out any creases and waves. Even though she had no idea what this Prince would be like, she still would need to look the part.

The driver stopped the carriage minutes later. Lenalee held her breath as the door was opened.

"We have arrived, m'lady."

She walked gingerly out of the car, feeling a slight soreness on her underside from sitting too long. She smiled at the driver and then followed him to the castle entrance.

The castle entrance was far taller and wider than she imagined. It was so indefinitely intimidating. The many perfectly carved lines within the pillars all seemed to blend into one, making her eyes feel blurry. She blinked twice. Then she saw a broad figure from beneath the entrance. He had long red hair that flowed smoothly down to his shoulders and his face seemed gruff with age and smoking.

"Welcome, Princess Lenalee, to the Xeron Kingdom," said the king, smiling genuinely. Lenalee smiled back, feeling a comforting feeling to the man's behavior. He held her hand and kissed it, then embraced her as would a father to a daughter.

"Thank you, sire," she said as they parted.

He smiled again. "I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here. There are many places to visit in this area if you do in fact get bored of this old castle though." He winked at her, and then laughed.

She giggled politely. "I see. Thank you for your kindness."

"Of course," he said. Nodding to one of the butlers nearby, this man will show you to your room when you are ready. I believe Prince Allen is the garden. Perhaps you should meet him before you settle in."

Her stomach quivered a little, filled with a torrent of butterflies. "Of course. I'd be delighted."

"Then I will leave you to it," the king said as he walked back into the castle. "And if you ever need me, just call. My name is Cross."

"Thank you, King Cross, for your hospitality and generousness," Lenalee said while bowing. Then she turned to her attendant. "Please place my baggage into my room. I would like to check out the garden first."

The attendant nodded. "As you wish, m'lady."

Seconds later, Lenalee was left alone. She began walking toward the back of the castle.

_If only I knew what awaits me… _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lenalee walked along the small path toward the garden, placing each of her steps daintily on each flat of stone. It was almost like if any noise was made, the whole world would hear her. Her jaw was set tightly, trying to fain off any nervousness.

Then she began to hear the soft trickle of running water. She walked quicker, fighting the urge to run. Eventually she found herself in the garden, staring directly at a powerfully articulated statue which was standing dauntingly in the middle of a fountain. The water was crystal clear as she ran a hand through it, nearly forgetting as to why she was there in the garden in the first place.

There was small chiming noise in the air. She froze, hearing it come closer and closer. Then she felt something cold and hard land on her shoulder. Biting her lip, she tried to prevent herself from screaming in surprise. Then she turned around.

A tiny, golden golem was perched upon her sleeve, flapping its mechanical wings gracefully. The noise was coming from its bell of a tail. She reached out and patted it cautiously, pleased when the golem seemed to enjoy it. The golem then flew up and flapped its wings toward a nearby oak tree. Lenalee held her breath as she observed the boy beneath the tree.

A lean figure laid within the roots of the grand tree. His hair was snow white, causing the red scar along his left eye to stand out. It was shaped in a star at the top, lining down to the left side of his chin. His face seemed so peaceful, so quiet.

Lenalee kneeled beside the figure, finding herself entranced by the strange boy. _Is this the Prince? He seems so beautiful…_

The golden golem flew to the side of the boy, tapping his forehead with one of its metal wings. The boy's eyes flickered open softly, adjusting slowly to the afternoon sun. He yawned then sat up, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. Lenalee smiled.

His eyes opened to the figure in front of him, his eyes flying open in surprise. He stood up abruptly, brushing the dust off of his shirt, and bowed, holding out his hand. "You must be Princess Lenalee."

Lenalee stood up as well, accepting his hand graciously. "I assume you are Prince Allen?"

He straightened up and nodded. His eyes took in her figure. Her hair, her touch…seemed all too familiar. His heart stiffened for a moment. "No…it can't be…" he whispered under his breath.

Lenalee looked at him curiously. Allen chuckled, his eyes darkening. "It's a pleasure, Princess. I trust your journey was well?"

She smiled uneasily. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, thank you. I assume that we are to meet with your whole family together later?"

"If you could count King Cross as my whole family, then yes. I shall meet you at dinner then, _Lenalee…"_ he replied, ending with the soft whisper of her name in a husky voice. His left hand held her own as he kissed the top of it lightly.

Chills ran down her spine at the contact. The air suddenly felt chilly to her skin as her heart pounded in her chest. When those hard, gray eyes lit upon her face, her body tightened with agitation. She clutched her dress in both of her hands and curtsied, brushing away all her misgivings of that moment.

"Of course, my Prince."


End file.
